the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Azerothian Apothecary's Almanac
The Azerothian Apothecary's Almanac is a compilation of herbs, spices, stones, and other ingredients of medicinal, magical or alchemical use. First published in 499KY in Dalaran, it is today published yearly by Wiley and Sons Printing in the Kingdom of Stormwind, available either in a set of bound volumes or as individual pages priced at tuppence. This page is a WIP, focused on examining herbs often overlooked which are mentioned in various sources. Their uses are derived from the lore, or where they are real-life substances involved in-game, from real-life uses. Please see User_blog:Arathorstories/Wiley_and_Sons for questions or concerns. This article does not, primarily, examine herbs found via herbalism unless they are also referenced with quest text, taking the view that most of their uses are in fact for gameplay purposes only. Herbs and Plants Ambercorn Small seed-pods produced by the trees of Mulgore, the ambercorn is a potent hallucinogen utilized in rites of passage by the Tauren peoples.Quest: Rite of Vision Their medicinal or magical uses for non-shamanic purposes is uncertain, but certainly promising. Amberseed Magical seedsQuest: Mm, Amberseeds found only in the Grizzly Hills, amberseeds are extraordinarily nutritious and productive and offer great magical potential due to their inherently strong magical nature. Ambermarsh Seeds The Dead Orb seed is full of highly flammable, volatile sap.Quest: Improvised Explosives Arthas's Tears A rare plant of holy power, Arthas's Tear was renamed in memoriam for the fall of Prince Arthas Menethil to the Scourge. It retains its potent spiritual qualitiesQuest: Collection of Goods and serves as a reminder that even the dread Lich King was once beloved by the Light. Its beautiful violet flowers can also be rendered into exquisite violet and ruby pigments, the spiritual qualities of which make them uniquely suited to illuminating Church manuscripts. Blackroot Reeds found along the many rivers and streams of the Grizzly Hills, the blackroot's stalk may be processed to create a powerful laxative.Quest: Just Passing Through Blindweed Combined with Khadgar's whiskers, blindweed can produce either an elixir to quicken the mindElixir of Greater Intellect - or a volatile explosion.Legends, Volume 2 Begonias Found in RedridgeQuest: An Unwelcome Guest and Eastern ElwynnThe Legend of Stalvan, Begonia plants have a variety of medicinal and ritual uses, in addition to being beautiful and a source of extractable pigment and scent for perfume.http://www.jstor.org/stable/4255414 Blushleaf Found in the Jade Forest, blushleaf's vibrant red extract is an important dye for the Pandaren.Quest: A Steady Hand Bloodthistle A notorious intoxicant for the High Elf and Blood Elf peoples, bloodthistle grows wild in Quel'thalas and is often used to 'enhance' magical abilities or simply as a mild euphoric at gatherings. Bloodspores Found in the Borean Tundra, bloodspores can be used to sedate Magnataur and cause euphoria or malaise in other creatures.Quest: Gammothra the Tormenter, Bloodspore Harvester Briaroot Found in Azshara. Brewed into a bitter tea by the Blackmaw Furbolgs, and can induce delirium in other creatures.Quest: A Pale Brew Briarthorn Brewed into tea, it's a mild analgesic.Arthas novel Caracoli When properly prepared, the 'cherry' of the Nagrand Caracoli bean can be utilized to allow air-breathing creatures to instead breathe water.A Rare Bean. They are a preferred food for many of the area's wild creatures. Coffee Coffee Kawphi Grows on sandy beaches in Azshara. Produces a stimulant effect when brewed. Kafa Corpse Weed Smelly, thin and fibrous, corpseweed has an increasingly important role in the folk medicine of Duskwood, where it forms the basis for a treatment for the Worgen madness.A Deadly Vine Daffodils Found in Redridge, daffodils have a variety of medical uses blahblah. Darkblossoms Found only on Darkmoon Isle, darkblossom flowers - small and purple - are used to treat wounds and as a seasoning.Quest: Herbs for Healing Dassanflowers Found on Draenor before its collapse (and perhaps alternate Draenor? We'll see.), with medicinal uses.Rise of the Horde Dill Quest: Goretusk Liver Pie Dreadflower Very, very toxic. Grows on the Occidental Coast of the Dread Wastes.Quest:A Shade of Dread Emerald Lashers The seeds of these dangerous plants, found only in the Emerald Dragonshrine, can be used to kill and weaken the undead.Quest: Seeds of the Lashers Fenbush Endemic to the Wetlands of Khaz Modan, the fenbush is a hardy shrub found in shady, well watered areas. The berries are extremely sour and about the size of a plum, and while largely inedible, are highly effective in preparations for the relief of hang-over.Quest: Fenbush Berries Firebloom In addition to its culinary uses, the volatile firebloom is a component in rocket fuels.Lands of Mystery It can also be used to fuel steam tanks and create explosives.Quest: The Horde Needs Firebloom! Garlic Quest: Goretusk Liver Pie Ginger Gingerleaf (possibly a different plant) from Jade Forest can, when masticated and combined with saliva, make an effective gelling agent for Pandaren cider.Quest: Spitfire Gromsblood In addition to other uses, gromsblood is an ingredient in a Succubus's love potion.Quest: The Love Potion Grummle Incenses Grummles utilize jasmine, silversage, fire lotus, snow lily and foolscap for their incense. Fire lotus in particular is believed to be lucky.Fire Lotus Incense Hazewood Bush Found only in the Grizzly Hills and Zul'drak, the haze bush's leaves may be used in the creation of potions of telepathy with the local water weeds.quest: Vial of Visions Indellium A highly valuable medicinal plant, the indellium plant was nearly driven extinct during the Sundering. Only a single grove remains in the Stonetalon MountainsPearl of Pandaria. Jademoon Plant The waxy leaf is a painkiller, both unrefined and when used in an ointment.Quest:Tenderpaw By Name, Tender Paw By Reputation Kelps Bloodkelp, found off Dustwallow Marsh, has use as a divinatory reagent.Quest: I See Alcaz Island in Your Future... Crystal Kelp Found in quantity only in the Great Sea, crystal kelp hosts two extraordinary and desirable qualities. First, it creates high-grade soda ash that produces perfectly transparent glass. Second, and perhaps the cause of the first, it may be - properly prepared by toasting and steeping in alcohol - used to create a short-lived invisibility elixir. Rarely found outside of deep trenches, it sometimes reaches land in the hands of the murloc.Quest: Collecting Kelp Wiggleweed A seaweed utilized by the Naga, wiggleweed causes terrible cramping as a withdrawal symptom. It is used to keep captives docile.Quest: What What in the Gut?. An unidentified, but possibly similar kelp, could produce a volatile heavy gas.Quest: Properly Inspired Lavender Found in Kalimdor.More Magic and Mayhem Lillies Kaldorei enchant 'floodlillies' to store a great deal of water.Quest: For Peat's Sake Lotus Lotus roots, with dreamleaf, create a dreaming potion of the Pandaren.Quest: The Golden Dream The leaf of the imperial lotus of Krasarang can be used to counter curses when brewed into tea.Quest: Herbal MEdicine, Quest: Lotus Tea Mandrake Root The strange and man-shaped mandrake root has a long history in dangerous folk 'medicines', with some usefulness in the treatment of poisoning and as an anesthetic. A hallucinogen, hypnotic and anticholinergenic, the Mandrake root's latest and most important use was discovered by Krennan Aranas. Combined with a number of other herbs and tinctures, mandrake extract is able to restrain the savagery of the Worgen curseQuest: In Need of Ingredients. Marshberries Found in Zangamarsh. Utilized by the Mag'har peoples to create a potion allowing spiritual communion, mixed with Telaari fronds from Nagrand, Blade's Edge dragonspine, and Terokkar olemba root..Quest: Material Components Moonleaf Moonleaves help heighten senses, both natural and otherwise, and have a soothing, soft texture. They are venerated as symbols of nature and Elune by the Night Elves.Wolfheart Morrowgrain A mildly toxic wild seed-grain, morrowgrain has applications in the creation of magical charms and curses.Quest:The Mystery of Morrowgrain. While of little use compared to many more potent toxins, morrowgrain's subtle effects may offer medicinal purposes, and it has increasingly become a favourite of 'stealthy' long-term poisoners for resembling natural illness. Muddlecap Muddlecap mushrooms - grown by the Drakkari of Drak'Agal - produce a stupefying effect when ingested.Quest: Mushroom Mixer Murkweed A native of the Dragonblight, murkweed is so extremely toxic that it may be used to instill near-death states with reliably predictable doses.Quest: The Murkweed Elixir Onions Quest: Goretusk Liver Pie Opium Attested to in Cycle of Hatred as addictive poppies. The water poppies of Zul'drak make an excellent painkiller.Quest: Something for the Pain. Peacebloom Abundant and found in nearly all parts of the globe, the humble peacebloom is a soothing anti-inflammatory when prepared as a tea, and a basis for a number of mildly effective elixirs to promote blood circulation and improve healing times. Often overlooked, peacebloom tincture is an invaluable ingredient in any apothecarium as its mild effects make it suitable for the frail and feeble. Poison Oak Attested in Volume 3 of Legends. Rosemary Quest: Goretusk Liver Pie Ruby Lilac Among the most precious plants in existence, the rare ruby lilac (found almost entirely in the Ruby Dragonshrine . The basis for a vaccine for the Scourge plagueQuest: In Search of the Ruby Lilac, the plant remains in extremely high demand throughout Lordaeron. Serpentbloom Found in the Wailing Caverns, serpentbloom soothes sleeping druids and limits the ability of mind-altering magic to influence them.quest: Preemptive Measures Shimmerweed Used by the Frostmane tribe for their savage rites, Shimmerweed induces euphoria and relaxes muscles.Quest: Stout to Kadrell Silverleaf Found growing wild along Elwynn's southern border.Pearl of Pandaria Spider-root Spider root can be utilized as a potent herbicide.Quest: Growing the Farm I Tannar Berries utilized in Orc shamanism.War of the Ancients 1 Tharlendris The near-mythical Tharlendris root is actually a seed that, through some uncertain Druidic magical property, germinates into other herbs, including the deadly Morrowgrain.Quest: Morrowgrain The potential applications of these seeds should not be underestimated, as they may produce the rarest herbs and plants of all - including the highly-sought Ruby Lilac. Thornwood The roots of the Thornwood bush - found in Zul'drak - make excellent fuel and kindling as they remain dry even in extremely wet conditions when their bush has died. Thyme The living ire variety may be found in Azshara. It has magical uses.Quest: Waste of Thyme Tobacco Violet Citron Counteracts the deadly venom of the Mantid.Quest: Treatment for the Troops Walnut Black walnut is used as a dye and wood treatment in Pandaria. Quest: A Proper Weapon Wolfsbane Found across on Azeroth in such locations as Gilneas or the Grizzly HillsQuest:In Time, All Will Be Revealed provides evidence for it in Gilneas, at least. wolfsbane has taken on increasing importance in recent years as a detector, and deterrent, of the Worgen. Suffering from a poor reaction to the substance (one of varying severity), Worgen will broadly avoid the plant.Quest:Wolfsbane Roots Witchbane A common tool in the kit of witch doctors, 'witchbane' (or its many other names) is reported to 'draw evil from hiding' and to 'banish evil spirits' when burned. It has broad leaves and a reddish stalk, and may be found in quantity in Dustwallow Marsh.Quest: The Witch's Bane Wyrmtail Found predominantly in marshy areas of Dustwallow Marsh, wyrmtail - a tightly coiled vine - can be used as the basis for a soothing pain-reliever, and helps injuries heal more quickly. Quest:Catch a Dragon by the Tail Animals Bears The brain of a brown bear, with corpseweed and black widow venom, may be used to treat the Worgen madness. The musk glands of the Brown Bears endemic to the Isle of Spears forms the basis for an excellent perfume, properly treated.Quest: The Fragrance of Money Similar preparations may be made from the musk glands of many species of brown bear. Crabs The giant crabs of the Howling Fjord host a particularly strong paralytic venom, as do spotted-brown tropical crawler crabs. This venom has promise in medicinal use, but is in demand among assassins and poison developers.Quest: Spiking the Mix Crab shells are an ingredient in the Pandaren incense of life.Quest: The Scent of Life It, together with the other ingredients, is an active healing agent and growth stimulant. It is used in burial rituals, perhaps for a last-ditch attempt to raise the fallen. Clefthoof The blubber is mixed with ground windroc talons and the ichor of a Gronn's eye by the Draenei of Auchindoun to make a potion allowing vision of the spirits of the dead.Quest: Vision of the Dead Deer The Silvercoat deer of the Grizzly Hills have long been exploited by the native Taunka. Their ground horns are used in the preparation of healing poultices.Quest:The Unexpected 'Guest' Dryads The hair of the dryad is the home of potent magics. Fish Sunfish liver oil.Quest: Selling Fish Fish liver oil has a variety of uses, particularly as a health fortifier and laxative. Blackmouth oil is good for lubricating machines.Mekkatorque Short Story Remora and hammerhead oils make for viable fuel.Quest: Fuel-ology 101 Moths Fern-feeder moths from the Grizzly Hills secrete the so-called 'gossamer dust', used by the native inhabitants and the primitive shamans of the Horde as an ingredient in 'vision potions'. Perhaps worth investigating for magical properties - or perhaps just a hallucinogenic poison.Quest: Ruuna's Request Muckdwellers A singularly unappealing and slime-coated fish, the muckdweller nonetheless has use for the prudent apothecary. A series of glands located behind the eyes of these repulsive Everstill natives can be extracted and 'milked' to produce pure and highly useful chloroform. Satyrs Satyr hooves swell and bloat with magic, and a fat pair of hooves has many uses. Seals The blubber of Howling Fjord seals makes excellent soap.Quest: Swabbing Soap Spiders The venom of the great spiders of Dustwallow has alchemical uses.Quest: The Reagent Thief Duskwood Widows Their venom, with corpseweed and brown bear brain, may be used to treat the worgen madness. Threshadons Dustwallow Threshers produce an excellent lamp oil. Wind Serpent The venom of the Noxious Shredders of Dustwallow has alchemical uses.Quest: The Reagent Thief Worgs The heart of the worg, coupled with the soothing and readily available peacebloom, can be used to create an effective, though less than palatable, healing elixir for internal injuries, commonly employed by the Forsaken.Quest: Wild Hearts Special The blood of Scourge-infected creatures may be used to create a plague treatment effective in the early hours of exposure.Quest: The Fallen CourierOrgans harvested from infected creatures that are free from taint may be used, in conjunction with the Ruby Lilac, to create a vaccine and cure for the Scourge plague.Quest: The Good Doctor... Banshee essences are a plasticizer.Quest: Gymer's Salvation Amberfly wings, crocolisk eyes, and mist horror hearts combine in a 'dream potion' of the Pandaren people.Quest: Hue Sporebat eyes and fenstrider tendrils have use in transfiguration potions by Draenei Anchorites. They must be fresh.Quest: Gathering the Reagents Mushan urine is not only sterile; it is actively antiseptic.Quest: Natural Antiseptic Dread Waste scarab wings - and perhaps all scarab wings - produce a deadly toxin when ground fine. Quest:Dark Wings, Dark Things Minerals Cinnabar Chiron Another volatile mineral from Khaz Modan, chiron ore is significantly safer to handle than incendicite and is an ingredient in a high-yield blasting powder manufactured by Dwarven concerns in Ironforge.Quest: The Lost Pilot, Hildelve's Journal Guano With deposits across the world, guano - especially that of bats - is a highly sought after alchemical substance with uses as fertilizer and an explosive ingredient. Darkclaw guano from Northrend is especially prized.Quest:Scare the Guano Out of Them! Incendicite An extraordinarily volatile and explosive mineral found only in Thelgen Rock, incendicite has uses in explosives recipes, though its volatility makes it extremely dangerous to work with. Expensive, dangerous, and prized, incendicite's stabilized form is a holy grail for the explosives specialist, and a capable alchemist would do well to keep a small supply on hand.Quest: Search for Incendicite, Quest: Incendicite Ore. Kaja'mite The secret to Goblin schemes. Silver Used, with gromsblood and pure spring water, as an ingredient in a Succubus's love potion.Quest: The Love Potion Quartz utilized in Shamanic totems. Clays Diatomaceous Earth is an excellent stabilizer.Quest: Gymer's Salvation Other Element 115 A highly volatile and unpredictable element, Element 115 makes an excellent solvent, as well as a highly-efficient fuel. quest: Seeking Solvent Everfrost Found in the Storm Peaks beneath glaciers, where the intense pressure mingles with the magic of ley lines to create an eternal, unmelting ice. A symbol of the Frost Giants of Northrend, it is also a favourite treat of the jormungadr.Quest: everfrost Dit da jow liniment. Quest: Hit MEdicine Category:Books Category:Medicine Category:Herbalism